Give Me Love
by Dame.De.Lotus
Summary: {Anteriormente este fic era conocido como DECODE} Cada persona tiene su propia forma de pensar y de vivir. Es decir, ¿Que puede haber de similar, en tres personas tan diferentes?
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa!, Este mi nuevo proyecto que surgió mientras estaba en mi clase de Contabilidad…espero no me odien por llenar con mis cosas…*snif*, siii, yo se que debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de "Nobody said it was easy", pero ya estoy trabajando en eso :D.

Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto que AUN se niega a aceptar que sus personajes tienen personalidades homosexuales…*si aun después de sacar una película que tenia de promo el Sasuke x Naruto*, Amen.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0OO0O000O0O0O0O0O000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"**Decode"**

**Capitulo 1. "Uchiha Sasuke"**

Si pudiera encontrar la manera correcta de describirlo, no sabria por donde empezar, tal vez por el misterio que emana, incluyendo esa barrera que nadie puede pasar, ese algo que incita a la gente a saber de el…

¿Cómo describir a Uchiha Sasuke…?

….Probablemente nadie podría.

Tal vez solo pueda resaltar lo obvio, como por ejemplo; decir que Uchiha Sasuke es atractivo seria ridículo, ¡por Dios!, el es mas que solo atractivo…es endemoniadamente sexy, además de elegante, es de esas personas que poseen un porte natural que paraliza, que hace que te detengas a observarlo…y solo estoy hablando de lo físico.

Porta orgulloso su apellido "Uchiha", poseyendo una enorme y nada despreciable herencia a su nombre, habla perfectamente francés, ingles, aleman y obviamente su idioma nativo. Toca el piano y el violin como todo un prodigio. A ganado numerosas competencias de esgrima.

Uchiha Sasuke…lo tiene todo, incluso lo que no quiere, como ese ruidoso club de fans que lo sigue a todos lados diariamente por el campus de la mejor universidad de la ciudad apenas y baja de su deportivo negro.

A sus 19 años, estudia el cuarto semestre de la Licenciatura en Negocios Internacionales, obviamente es el mejor de la clase, en los 2 años que a estudiado, lleva ya un limpio curriculum que incluye dos diplomados en comercio exterior, y cinco en finanzas, diferentes países quieren que acepte estudiar en sus respectivas universidades.

Se que se puede pensar que la perfeccion no existe…hasta que se conoce a Uchiha Sasuke.

Seguramente si en el diccionario se pudieran poner imágenes, estaría el rostro de Sasuke a lado de la palabra "Perfecto".

Haciendo un violento contraste con toda esta cortina de gloria y perfeccion, existen ciertos… "detalles" en el chico de cabellos y ojos negros.

Es arrogante hasta decir "basta", habla con muy pocas personas, por no decir que considera a todos relativamente poca cosa como para dirigirles la palabra, rechaza a todas y cada una de las chicas que se le declaran, nadie sabe lo que quiere, menos lo que piensa, tiene una sexy mirada que atemoriza a todos, y un aura de frivolidad total.

. . .

¿Pero a quien le importa eso, si se compara con todo lo ya antes dicho?

**Uchiha Sasuke es perfecto, y punto.**

Como todas las mañanas, exactamente a las siete en punto, salió a correr por el exclusivo club al que asiste, regreso a su departamento y a las diez de la mañana ya estaba bajando de su deportivo evitando las sugerentes miradas de sus admiradoras.

Como siempre todo en el brillaba, desde su coche hasta sus lustrados zapatos negros, que combinaban armoniosamente con su atuendo de ese dia; pantalón de vestir, y camisa del mismo color, obviamente negro…llevaba a manera informal, los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados dejando ver su blanca piel, en cualquier persona eso se podría ver como una falta de elegancia, pero en Uchiha Sasuke, no solo era elegante, era sexy…

Saco su maletín del coche, y camino con expresión indiferente.

A las diez con quince minutos, el Uchiha ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con su novedosa laptop frente a el.

En ese momento el timbre de inicio sono ruidosamente, y todos los estudiantes de la clase de diseño y computo integral, tomaron asiento. El profesor entro, y comenzó a tomar asistencia tediosamente.

Despues de esperar su nombre y que le hicieran valida su presencia, Sasuke desvio la mirada de la pizarra en la que el maestro explicaba algo que el ya sabia, y sin saber que mas hacer, examino el salón con cansancio, y observo como la puerta antes cerrada por su profesor, era abierta discretamente por un chico rubio de cabello desordenado, probablemente mas bajo y delgado que el, aunque no por mucho…entro y comenzó a buscar un asiento libre.

-¡¿Uzumaki Naruto, otra vez tarde?!-culpo el robusto profesor sorprendiendo a su estudiante.- A usted le encanta irrumpir de esta manera en mi clase.

-Profesor, no fue mi intención interrumpirlo ¡dattebayo! Es solo que…-intento explicarse el rubio.-

-No intente excusarse…ya, solo…siéntese…-indico el profesor rendido rascándose la cien-

El rubio de playera rosa y jeans negros algo ajustados se sento finalmiente en un lugar vacio de la tercera fila, frente a un pelirrojo que daba incluso mas miedo que Sasuke.

El maestro entonces, decidió continuar con su clase. Apenas el profesor comenzó a explicar su materia Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a removerse sobre su asiento.

"_¿Qué le sucede esta vez?" "¿Desde cuando esta en esta clase?-intento recordar el Uchiha estudiando al rubio.- "Que molesto…"_

Sasuke nunca prestaba atención a nada, salvo a sus pensamientos, y algunas veces a lo que decían sus profesores. Contadas eran las veces en que se tomaba la molestia de ver a sus compañeros, posiblemente no supiera el nombre de ninguno de ellos, por lo tanto, ese; "Uzumaki Naruto otra vez tarde" no le sonaba de ningún lugar.

-¡No encuentro mi borrador ttebayo!-grito frustrado el rubio.-

-Toma…-dijo el pelirrojo secamente mientras le pasaba la goma blanca por el hombro al rubio.-

-Ahhh… ¡Gracias Gaara!-grito alegre el rubio mientras volteo a ver al pelirrojo y le dedico una sonrisa significativa a su amigo, chocando su mirada con la negra del Uchiha, ofreciéndole también otra sonrisa.-

-¡UZUMAKIIIIIIIII!-grito desesperado el profesor.-

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de dos cosas en ese momento:

Lo idiota que era ese rubio.

**Y lo increíblemente profundos y hermosos que eran sus ojos azules.**

-Profesor, deje que le explique…-lloriqueo el ojiazul.-

-Usuratonkachi…-bufo con una sonrisa de lado el ojinegro mientras veía como regañaban al rubio y este intentaba defenderse.-

Ah si, casi lo olvido…

Uchiha Sasuke…es **gay**.

_**Continuara…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si yo se, glorifique e inmortalize demasiado a Sasuke, pero bueno, es parte de la trama. Admito que me encantaría que existiera alguien asi *snif…*

Porfis, no me traten tan mal, un review aun que sea por caridá, asi me animo y actualizo mas pronto :D. Acepto insultos :(.

Los invito a que lean cualquiera de mis fics, el mas pronto a actualizar, es el de "Nobody said it was easy". Al cual le tengo un cariño especial…

Bueno garcias por la paciencia y las molestias.

.Lotus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente, ya me encuentro otraves por aquí, hierba mala nunca muere jejeje, disculpen mis demoras…recuerdan que había dicho que este fic salió en una de mis aburridas clases de conta?, ja! Pues reprobé la materia…pero ya la pase! Así que me tendrán por aquí actualizando continuamente mis fics.

Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto que AUN se niega a aceptar que sus personajes tienen personalidades homosexuales…*si aun después de sacar una película que tenia de promo el Sasuke x Naruto*, Amen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Capitulo 2. Uzumaki Naruto.**

De todas las personas que necesitarían una descripción, esta seria la persona a la que no le haría falta, pues puedo asegurar que se presentaría solo. Con esa necesidad de querer llamar la atención…

**¿Quién no conoce a Uzumaki Naruto?**

Desde el primer día, nos dio a todos en el salón de clases, la nada ortodoxa presentación de si mismo. Desde que lo vimos, al menos en mi caso, supe que no seria como todos los otros, miles y miles, estudiantes de esta prestigiosa escuela.

Rompió el esquema y estereotipo de todos los estudiantes, que vestían la palabra "formalidad" con ese "look" despreocupado, y su rubio cabello hasta los hombros alborotado, acompañado de su mecha teñida de rosa, su interesante piercing en el labio, las curiosas marcas en su rostro, y sumando sus increíbles ojos azules a todo esto, daban a ese chico, todo lo que se necesita para llamar la atención y desquiciar a los directivos de la universidad que ya de sobra conocían su nombre…y ni que decir de sus ropas…todos sabíamos de sobra, que le encantaban los colores fluorescentes. Y cualquiera que lo viera en la calle pensaría que es una estrella de rock.

De cuerpo delgado y fuerte, Uzumaki Naruto tenía estilo, **su estilo**…

Pese a su apariencia algo compleja y carácter rebelde, es el heredero de una larga e importante, línea de restaurantes en toda Asia y en el extranjero, especializados en comida japonesa, por lo que, probablemente, a modo de reconocimiento, sus padres lo llamaron "**Naruto**".

Ya que constantemente, sus padres salen del país, para inaugurar mas y mas restaurantes, se crio con un tutor que se esforzó –de sobremanera- en que el rubio dominara las lenguas básicas como ingles, japonés y francés, matemáticas, y todo lo que pudiese ser necesario al momento de heredar el negocio familiar. De lo cual el rubio aprendió solo por el cariño que le tiene a su tutor.

A Naruto, le obsesionan los lenguajes audiovisuales, a participado en numerosas exposiciones de arte; como expositor y como modelo, ganado importantes concursos de fotografía artística y pintura al oleo. ¿Pero eso de que sirve si se va a heredar una cadena restaurantera de esa magnitud? Bueno, al menos, eso es lo que le preguntaban constantemente sus padres preocupados por el futuro de su patrimonio.

Pero a Uzumaki Naruto eso lo tiene sin cuidado, es su vida y la va a vivir a su manera. Sin privarse de nada, ni excederse tampoco…sus padres…bueno, no es como si fuera a mandar al demonio lo que tanto les había costado tener. ¿Oh si?

A sus 18 años, es el alumno más talentoso y más prometedor de la Licenciatura en Lenguajes audiovisuales y diseño grafico, conocido por sus abstractas y originales obras, ya varias marcas importantes han querido contratarlo como su diseñador y promotor de campañas.

Se que de nuevo pensaras que exagero, pero te puedo asegurar que no existe nadie mas interesante y original que este ojiazul que parece no querer terminar de sorprendernos nunca.

Como el día que dijo frente a un auditorio con mas de mil estudiantes, que el era **bisexual** porque simplemente quería y podía, y porque no se iba a limitar a enamorarse de un solo sexo, para después besar en los labios fugazmente a su amigo pelirrojo.

Ese día se gano un regaño por parte de sus padres y directores que cansados le repetían que no lo expulsaban de su universidad solo por la calidad y cantidad de talento que poseía, una ida al psicólogo y el aplauso de sus compañeros y días después innumerables cartas de amor y admiración de hombres y mujeres.

Así como su amigo se gano, amenazas de muerte y el odio de la mitad de los estudiantes que se obsesionan con el rubio.

Pero no se retracto, ni ese día, ni días después, ni siquiera cuando su pelirrojo amigo lo golpeo en la cabeza por haberlo usado a el como ejemplo en su "discursito liberal", se limitaba a sonreír orgulloso de su libertad.

Si, es cierto…probablemente sea bastante torpe, descuidado, ruidoso, olvidadizo e ingenuo. También es cierto que confía increíblemente –y estúpidamente- en todos, de todas las chicas que se le han declarado –y chicos- jamás a rechazado a ninguno, pero tampoco a aceptado a nadie, es amigos de todos y nunca se separa de su pelirrojo –espero que solo- mejor amigo, es difícil entender que piensa y que quiere…

**Uzumaki Naruto, es único**.

Ese día como todas las mañanas , su despertador comenzó a sonar sonoramente por toda su habitación, levanto la mirada perezosamente para ver que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, arranco el despertador del estante y lo arrojo contra la pared sin importarle si se hacia añicos.

Una hora mas tarde los cabellos rubios y esa linda mecha rosa, se agitaban bajo las sabanas de su cama, parecía que de pronto murió, para levantarse de golpe y encender el televisor para ver la hora, nueve y media, su clase comenzaba en una hora, oh si, un día mas en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

A las diez con 20 minutos de la mañana, bajo de su flamante motocicleta de color naranja y negro, el mismo la había diseñado, haciendo que, por el ruido de su motor, todos se le quedaran mirando. Vestía unos ajustados jeans negros, y una playera del mismo rosa de su cabello, con otros decorados azul cielo, que se ajustaba a su torso, calzaba unas pesadas botas negras con adornos plateados, que combinaban interesantemente con el cinto que traía alrededor de su cintura. Se colgó mochila y camino despreocupadamente mientras le sonreía a todos los que lo veían pasar. Se veía como siempre, atractivo, interesante y sexy…deslumbrando a todas…y todos.

Uzumaki Naruto, no era emo, gótico, dark, visual o cualquiera de esas estereotipadas clases o grupos sociales.

**Uzumaki Naruto era solo Uzumaki Naruto. Unico.**

Escucho de pronto el timbre de inicio, aun muy lejos de su clase, y corrió apresuradamente hacia el elevador.

Se acerco cuidadosa y silenciosamente al salón de su siguiente clase, computo…la odiaba, era tan rígida y monótona, no sentía esa libertad que le daba el arte, además de que se mezclaba con alumnos de otras carreras, escucho que su profesor tomaba lista, abrió ligeramente la puerta y lo vio distraído, decidió entonces entrar y comenzar a buscar a Gaara. No veía su pelirroja cabeza por ningún lado.

-¡¿Uzumaki Naruto, otra vez tarde?!-culpo el robusto profesor sorprendiendo a su estudiante.- A usted le encanta irrumpir de esta manera en mi clase.

-Profesor, no fue mi intención interrumpirlo ¡dattebayo! Es solo que…-¡_Diablos! Otra vez no... ¿que le digo, que le digo?_.-

-No intente excusarse…ya, solo…siéntese…-indico el profesor rendido rascándose la cien-

El rubio avergonzado y aliviado se sentó finalmente en un lugar vacio de la tercera fila, frente a un pelirrojo que aguardaba ya por el con una expresión de burla.

El maestro entonces, decidió continuar con su clase. Apenas el profesor comenzó a explicar su materia Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a removerse sobre su asiento.

"_Ah genial, con lo que me encanta esta clase…hace calor aquí, seguro Gaara escogió estos asientos por eso, ¿Dónde esta mi borrador?"-_Volteo a su alrededor y vio que todos los estudiantes veían fijamente sus computadoras.-_ ¿Qué soy el único que no usa esas estúpidas maquinas?"_

-¡No encuentro mi borrador ttebayo!-grito frustrado al fin el rubio.-

-Toma…-dijo el pelirrojo secamente mientras le pasaba la goma blanca por el hombro al rubio.-

-Ahhh… ¡Gracias Gaara!-grito alegre el rubio mientras volteo a ver al pelirrojo y le dedico una sonrisa significativa a su amigo, chocando su mirada con la negra del Uchiha, ofreciéndole también otra sonrisa.-

"_Ese chico…nunca eh hablado con el, pero por lo que eh oído de los demás, es un genio en las finanzas y esas cosas, se ve bastante serio…esa forma de ver…me causa escalofríos…tiene cara de psicópata o algo así…nunca lo había visto viendo hacia otra cosa que no fuera la computadora, sin esa luz blanquecina del monitor, se ve bastante diferente, tiene un rostro bastante atractivo y bien definido…ahh…Creo que esta es la única clase que llevamos en el mismo salón… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Eso me pasa por faltar tan seguido a esta clase…"_

-¡UZUMAKIIIIIIIII!-grito desesperado el profesor al sorprender a su alumno distraído.-

-Profesor, deje que le explique…-lloriqueo el ojiazul mirando al pelinegro que parecía sonreír de lado y mover los labios a manera de hablar lentamente.-

"_U-su-ra-ton-ka-chi"_

Fue la primer palabra que Uchiha Sasuke le dedico a Uzumaki Naruto, asi como su primer sonrisa del día, de la semana y probablemente del mes –si no es que también del año-.

_**Continuara…**_

¿Qué les parece? ¿Eh? Porfavor déjenme un review, siiiiiii?, y les prometo actualizar rápidamente el tercer capi D:

Vivo para los reviews, son mi motivación.

Agradesco a TODOS los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis fics, y los invito a que sigan leyendo.

Proxima actualización, "Nobody said it was easy".


	3. Chapter 3

Hola todos ^^ tanto tiempo que abandone mi cuenta, pero no me culpen D; muchas cosas me pasaron, en fin, prometo estar mas seguido por aqui...espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, esta historia, en lo personal, me agrada mucho, y no es tan simple como aparenta, en realidad es mucho mas compleja, pero vamos poco a poco...

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto que los hace cada dia mas GAY.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 3. "Por una tonta sonrisa..."**

Usualmente las personas no me sostienen si quiera la mirada, pero ese tonto rubio no había hecho solo eso, no…me había sonreído. Sé que tal vez les puede parecer exagerado, pero sé que la gente me tiene miedo, o algo así…

Y probablemente suceden dos cosas, o no tiene ni una sola idea de quién soy yo (**lo cual me parece realmente ridículo**) o es un tonto, ya que –reitero- me parece increíble que alguien no haya escuchado en esta universidad por lo menos alguna vez mi nombre, entonces significa que ocurre lo segundo, el individuo, Uzumaki Naruto, **es un tonto**.

Y mas increíble aun, ese chico al que todos parecían idolatrar, ese rubio que es casi una celebridad o una especie de héroe en la universidad me resultaba un **completo desconocido**. Pero que, desde ese pequeño cruce de miradas, el nombre, Uzumaki Naruto, comenzaba a levantar mi nivel de curiosidad.

Intente escuchar un poco más a mis compañeros de clases que normalmente hablaban sobre las hazañas del ojiazul, hazañas que resultaban todas nuevas e interesantes para mi…

Muchas veces quise preguntar, pero me detenía al darme cuenta de lo que hacia, nunca les dirigía la palabra a ninguno, como para de la nada, preguntar sobre la vida del que parecía ser mi rival en popularidad, y no es como si a mí me importasen esas cosas tan superficiales, pero no puedo evitar ser tan competitivo.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas y no lograba saber mas, ubicarlo un poco mas…y quería, no…**exigía**, saber más, de Uzumaki Naruto. Fue por eso, que me di cuenta de que estaba cruzando la línea cuando tuve a Kakashi, un detective privado al servicio de mi familia, entregándome un sobre amarillo que con una pulcra etiqueta blanca en la que se leía Uzumaki Naruto, en una de las cafeterías más lujosas de la ciudad. Al dármelo, sentí su verdadero peso, como siempre, había hecho un excelente trabajo…

-_Fue más fácil de lo que creí, Sasuke_.- Me sonrió y yo comencé a pensar cómo era posible que un detective tuviera un color de cabello tan llamativo, cosa que siempre me había llamado la atención, pero no era momento de nimiedades.- _Pese a que fue fácil, hubo mucho de lo cual recaudar, es un chico bastante interesante_.

-_Eso parece_.- Bebí tranquilamente de mi café, negro, como de costumbre.- _Yo me retiro, debo ir a la universidad dentro de poco.- Tome el sobre amarillo.- Siéntete en la libertad de ordenar lo que gustes._

_-¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que me invitas el desayuno?-_ Me sonrió emocionado mientras leía la carta del menú, se detuvo de pronto y me miro sonriendo sarcásticamente.- _Ah todo esto… ¿Por qué tanto interés en el joven Uzumaki?_

-_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kakashi.-_ Le devolví la sonrisa maliciosamente, me miro y sonrio acostumbrado a mi carácter.- _Pon a mi cuenta lo que pidas, gracias por tus servicios._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llegue a la universidad y el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, aun era demasiado temprano, estacione el coche y apague el motor, faltaba casi una hora para la primera clase.

Vi el sobre amarillo sobre el asiento de copiloto, y decidí que el momento de acabar con mi curiosidad –**ansiedad**- había llegado. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de por que me interesaba tanto, pero estaba seguro, de que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

El ruido de un motor se escucho estacionarse a lado de mi coche, pero no le di importancia, y saque del sobre lo que parecían unas veinte o treinta hojas.

_-¡Te dije que aun era muy temprano dattebayo!_

Congele en ese momento mis acciones, incluso mi respiración casi sin saber por que, esa voz…

-_Naruto…si no paso a tu casa a recogerte, no llegas.-_ Respondió una voz que hablaba con tedio, aun mas que el mío, que no conocía.- _Lo sabes bien, si tan solo no fueras tan holgazán…_

Mire a través de la ventanilla del coche y observe perfectamente al rubio ojiazul que me había estado **quitando el sueño**, es decir…que me mantenía tan **intrigado.** Y al supuesto Gaara montados en la imponente motocicleta del rubio.

-_Tienes razón, jeje.-_ rio- _¿Qué haría sin ti?-_ Dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a bajar.-

-_Estarías haciendo alguna de tus idioteces para llamar la atención.-_ Dijo mientras aceptaba la invitación del rubio y bajaba.-

En un segundo el rubio atrajo al pelirrojo hacia su cuerpo, y lo rodeo con la otra mano por la cintura…

_-¿No me digas que aun no olvidas lo de **"aquel"** beso…?-_ Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra y comenzó a acercar peligrosamente su rostro al del pelirrojo, desviando su mirada del pelirrojo a... ¿mi?-

Observe nervioso lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, lo que parecía solo un simple interés o curiosidad hacia el rubio, de pronto paso a una especie de molestia, algo **nuevo para mi**. ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Van a besarse? Mire brevemente al rubio para después mirar casi sorprendido –**consternado**- al pelirrojo, que a mi parecer, era bastante normal comparado con el rubio, aun que parecía el tipo de persona que parecía amigo de ese ojiazul, pantalones ajustados, colores oscuros, piercing en la oreja derecha, tatuaje, maquillaje negro, si…justo **a su estilo**.

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-_ dijo mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza con su mochila verde.- _Deja de estar jugueteando y date prisa._

_-¡Gaara! Era solo una broma…-_ dijo sobándose el chichón que ahora comenzaba a hincharse.- _¿Qué rayos traes ahí? ¿Arena de nuevo, verdad?-_ lloriqueo.-

-_Te eh dicho ya muchas veces que no me gusta que lo hagas cada vez que a ti se te de la gana.-_ comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la universidad.-

_-¿Entonces tengo que pedirte permiso?-_ una mirada verde lo fulmino.- **Calma calma…aun asi no era necesario que me golpearas**.- Miro de nuevo hacia mi cristal y después siguió al pelirrojo.-

…¿Me habrá visto? Imposible, estos cristales son polarizados…- pensé- ¿Serán esos dos algo?...

Recordé al fin lo que me proponía hacer, previo a ese incidente, por asi llamarlo, mire mi reloj, poco menos de media hora para iniciar las clases, aun quedaba tiempo. Me acomede sobre el asiento, y comencé a leer.

De esas más de treinta hojas, pude resumir lo siguiente:

Uzumaki Naruto, era el hijo único de una familia con una gran cadena restaurantera, **rico heredero** obviamente, vivía con cierto Iruka…su instructor, estudiaba **lenguajes audiovisuales**, y aunque es un estudiante destacado, es muy **impuntual e irresponsable**, sus propuestas artísticas siempre originales e innovadoras. **Bisexual**, siempre se le ve con Sabaku No Gaara, pero se descarta una relación, **soltero**.

**Interesante…**

Guarde todo en mi maletín y al fin, me dispuse a entrar a la recepción de la universidad.

Estaba decidido, Uzumaki Naruto, **seria mío próximamente**…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Camine por los pasillos y me detuve a ver un escaparate con todos los premios de los que se había adueñado la universidad, muchos que llevaban mi nombre, y por primera vez note que había muchos a nombre de Uzumaki Naruto también.

Sentí de pronto una presencia a mi espalda, pero no le di importancia, seguí contando y recordado cada premio y lo fácil que había sido obtenerlos.

_-¡¿Así que tu eres Uchiha Sasuke?!-_ llamo una voz burlona y algo chillona tras de mi.-

La sangre se me **helo** por unos segundo cuando en el reflejo del cristal, observe esos ojos azules que tanto me habían sorprendido la primera vez, pese a que últimamente no entendía muy bien la razón de mi comportamiento, que de **sensato** pasaba a **imprudente** por no decir estúpido y curioso mantuve la compostura ocultando mi sorpresa con ese aire de tedio que siempre parecía envolverme.

-_Así es_.- Respondí girando y cruzando mi mirada con el.- _¿Qué quieres?_

_-¡Escucha, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo!-_ dijo sonriendo con confianza, como si yo **no** supiera su **nombre** de cualquier manera…- _Y creo que entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres._

¿Lo que yo quería? ¿Lo sabia…? Rayos…. ¿pero cómo se dio cuenta? Culpo a mi poca concentración causada por la ansiedad de mi extraño y torpe comportamiento. No importaba que, ahora lo sabe, pero por obvias razones, solo me quedaba negarlo hasta el final. ¿Yo Uchiha Sasuke aceptando mi fuerte interés por alguien como él? **Nunca.**

_-¿Mis intenciones?-_ dije tratando de sonar lo mas sorprendido posible.- _Uzumaki creo que…_

-_Naruto, llamame Naruto…-_ dijo acercándose más a mí y sonriendo tiernamente -**provocadoramente**-

-_Escuchame, Naruto…_- hice una pausa y lo mire a los ojos.- _yo…_

-_Gaara y yo, no somos nada, solo somos amigos…los mejores diría yo.-_ pauso esperando una respuesta.-

_-¿Es eso verdad?_- **Lo sabía, yo ya lo sabía**…pese a eso, sentí como algo dentro de mí se relajaba lentamente, ¿en verdad me gustaba tanto Naruto?-

-Y_ quiero que sepas que yo quiero lo mismo…-_sonrió de manera cómplice o eso creo porque giro y no pude ver realmente su mirada.-

-_Es decir que tu…_

_-Se que Gaara y tu harán una buena pareja, ¡la mejor dattebayo!-_ giro de nuevo e intento encontrar mi mirada.- _Pese a todo lo que se dice, pareces una buena persona, algo estirado tal vez, pero…en realidad eres un chico muy agradable ¿cierto?-_ sonrió de nuevo, mostrando un pequeño sonrojo, o eso hubiera querido ver yo.-

-…-¿De qué habla? Estoy tan perdido con todo este embrollo…- _Naruto tu no entiendes.._

Lo sabia** Uzumaki Naruto era un tonto,** habia confundido **todo,** pero por alguna razon **no me sorprendia.**

-_Claro que si, vi como lo mirabas de arriba abajo hace rato, y lo entiendo, Gaara es bastante atractivo, lástima que no es de mi tipo.- _pauso unos segundos, puso un dedo en su boca y miro hacia arriba, luego me miro a mi._-_ _Pero estoy seguro, que tu eres de su tipo, veo difícil que no guste de alguien como tu._

…¿había escuchado bien, entonces había una **posibilidad** de que **también** yo le gustase a el?... concéntrate Sasuke, no es momento para esto…

_-Por eso, a partir de ahora, seamos amigos_.- me ofreció su mano esperando mi confirmación.-

**…¿Amigos?...**

Casi robóticamente le tome la mano, y me estremecí ante el suave contacto de su piel.

_-Bien a partir de ahora, seré tu amigo.-_ sonrió mientras apretaba as mi mano.- _Déjamelo a mi Sasuke, seguro que te ayudare a tener una de las mejores aventuras de tu vida_.- me miro decidido a los ojos.-

Y nada, de mi boca no salió nada.

**¿Cómo alguien como yo había terminado siendo llevado por alguien como él…?**

Estaba decidido, Uzumaki Naruto, seria mío próximamente…**y definitivamente.**

**Continuara...**

**¿Que vas a hacer Sasuke?**

**Aqui esta!!! despues de casi un año D: pero como lo prometido es deuda, proximo a actualizar, Nobody said it was easy, por favor lean mis olvidados fics que seran actualizados constantemente, y dejen un review, acepto sugerencias, ofensas, amenazas, pero denme reviews, de eso me alimento, **

**ALIMENTENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, cuanto tiempo ya...Se que me atrase demasiado con todas las historias, de hecho no planeaba continuar ya ninguna, pero algo dentro de mi se incendio removido por la nostalgia, y decidi darle una oportunidad mas, se que probablemente ya nadie lea esto, pero para mi significa mucho seguir escribiendo pese a la falta de tiempo o lo oxidada que estoy ya en el tema del anime.

Anteriormente se llamaba **DECODE**, pero decidi cambiarle el nombre a algo mas intenso.

Si ustedes ya habian leido los primeros capitulos, gracias por seguir aqui, y si son nuevos, bienvenidos y espero lo disfruten...

Este capitulo es mas como una especie de **FLASHBACK, **poco a poco el puzzle se va a ir acomodando.

Nada es mio, todo es de Masashi y su eterna trama filler.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** .****..GIVE ME LOVE...**

**Capítulo 4. "Sabaku no Gaara"**

La persona que parece que nadie ve, pero que sin embargo siempre está ahí. El típico chico introvertido, serio y que incluso algunos apostarían a que es mudo.

La persona que nadie quiere describir.

Frívolo, ausente, despreocupado…

**Invisible**

Ese es Sabaku no Gaara.

Descendiente de una importante familia de la aristocracia, una familia con demasiadas riquezas acumuladas que sobrevivían al día de hoy. Sin pena ni gloria. Rico desde el nacimiento.

Desde su tierna infancia Gaara supo que era diferente, al morir su madre a una corta edad y quedar al cuidado de su ausente padre y su ahora madrastra, si algo aprendió fue la importancia de no resaltar.

Cada vez que opinaba, reía, o incluso hablaba, era reprendido y después severamente castigado por su madrastra. Paso mucho tiempo viendo desde su ventana anhelando algún día poder salir y vivir su propia vida.

**Hasta que llego un día en el que solo miraba sin anhelar nada.**

Cabello rojo, piel más blanca y suave que una chica, penetrantes ojos agua marina y complexión frágil. Estudiante de Políticas como su padre y su abuelo, y el abuelo de este, con calificaciones promedio, con trabajos y propuestas promedio. Y una vida promedio. Sin estilo, sin risas, sin pasión.

Físicamente es una persona muy atractiva, pero tambien es esa persona a la que nadie se molestó en querer conocer, ese alguien del que nadie quiso escuchar su opinión, ese alguien que se hizo…un fantasma.

**Invisible**

Existía una leyenda en la universidad que decía que si lo mirabas directo a los ojos quedarías maldito por el resto de tus días hasta convertirte en un fantasma como él.

A él le daba igual, no necesitaba sobresalir en los estudios, no necesitaba dinero, no necesitaba amigos, le bastaba con la libertad que obtenía al estar lejos de su casa los meses que estaba en la escuela.

Cuando todos cuchicheaban sobre el en los pasillos, cuando le volteaban la cara, se sentaban lejos de el como si fuera una peste, lo ignoraban o le daban la espalda, él no decía o hacia nada.

Se mantenía inquebrantable.

Pero cuando pasaban los días con esta misma rutina, soportando burlas e insultos, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba…

Se quebraba.

Él no era insensible, no estaba maldito, él no era promedio, no era aburrido, no era un zombie, él era todo lo contrario. Él estaba **VIVO**.

-No, no llores…- Se repitió así mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo de uno de los sanitarios de la universidad- Apenas comienza segundo semestre es muy pronto para…

-¿Está todo bien pelirrojo…?- Le cuestiono preocupado un rubio que salía de uno de los baños.- ¿Te sientes mal, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?- Se veía un poco más joven que él y bastante extravagante.-

-E…Estoy bien- Respondió rápido el pelirrojo intentando limpiarse la cara y eliminar frenéticamente los rastros de llanto.-

-Está bien llorar.- Le dijo mientras recargaba una mano en el hombro tembloroso del aguamarina- No tiene nada de malo demostrar nuestras emociones…

-Ya te dije que no es nad…-

-A menos que alguien te haya lastimado.- Lo interrumpió con preocupación en los ojos azules.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a patearle el trasero a alguien? Solo dilo y te juro que yo, Uzumaki Naruto experto en krav maga, los hare morder el polvo…

_**Y en ese momento…**_

-Hey pelirrojo, ¿de qué te ríes?- Le dijo sonriéndole con cautela mientras el aguamarina parecía contenerse de un ataque de risa - ¿Es que acaso no me crees? ¡Gaara te estoy hablando, Gaara!

…_**dejo de ser Invisible**_.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre…?- Le pregunto completamente sorprendido-

-Porque vengo del futuro y tu serás mi amante en cuestión de un año.- El pelirrojo lo miro asustado con un rubor cubriéndole el rostro, fue el turno del rubio de reír- A que eres distraído, lo tienes escrito en tu mochila…

Sin darse cuenta Gaara se unió a la gracia aparente de la broma del ojiazul.

-Hoy es mi primer día en esta Universidad, vine a estudiar Lenguajes audiovisuales y diseño. Y veo que he encontrado a mi primer amigo.- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

-Yo…yo soy Sabaku no Gaara.- Dijo mientras le sostenía la mano…y la mirada.- Y también yo he encontrado a mi primer amigo…

En esa misma semana el pelirrojo se cambió a la misma carrera que Naruto, quedando incluso en el mismo salón, eligiendo incluso las mismas materias. Y justo dos meses después con ayuda del rubio el pelirrojo se salió de su casa y se fueron a buscar unos apartamentos juntos.

**Nunca más volvió a ser un fantasma.**

Un año después todo iba más que bien, Gaara y Naruto eran inseparables; compraban su ropa en la misma tienda, ambos se habían hecho ya varios tatuajes y piercings juntos, tenían un estilo similar y compartían todo entre ellos.

Poco a poco el rubio fue derritiendo esa capa de hielo que hacía al pelirrojo parecer tan inalcanzable, y se dio cuenta que en realidad, el pelirrojo era una persona noble y muy sensible. Aprendió a apreciar el silencio y a reflexionar con él. Era una persona de esas que según Naruto, son fáciles de querer...

Por su parte Gaara ya se había acostumbrado a la perfecta falta de organización y responsabilidad de su rubio amigo, había aprendido a amar y divertirse en las alocadas fiestas a las que el Uzumaki lo llevaba cada fin de semana, había aprendido a beber y fumar, e incluso ahora tenía más amigos.

Todo entre ellos era **perfecto**, y Gaara no podía estar más **feliz**.

Hasta el día del famoso y aclamado discurso liberal que Naruto dio frente a miles de alumnos, directivos y maestros.

No fue el que lo hayan besado frente a todos los estudiantes, no fue por el hecho de que haya sido sin su permiso, fue por lo que sucedió después…

-Naruto no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.- Le comenzó a reprender en uno de los pasillos del campus universitario apenas estuvieron solos mientras el otro lo veía con una sonrisa misteriosa- Debes de aprender que existen límites, y que no puedes besar a las personas cada vez que a ti se te…

Los labios del rubio se unieron hambrientos con los del pelirrojo. Naruto lo besaba lentamente pero también con deseo mal contenido…el pelirrojo aunque al principio no se movió ni un centímetro casi sin darse cuenta le devolvió el beso tímidamente.

El ojiazul aprovecho ese momento para deslizar su mano por los rojos cabellos del otro, forzando su entrada a la boca del otro, profundizando aún más el beso, el pelirrojo dejo escapar un leve gemido de sorpresa y después de un par de minutos puso ambas manos en el pecho del otro y lentamente comenzó a alejarlo.

Cuando el beso se rompió ambos comenzaron a respirar pausadamente, Naruto intentando descifrar los pensamientos del pelirrojo y Gaara evitaba la mirada del otro.

-No sé qué intentas probar con eso Naruto…- Fue el pelirrojo el primero en romper el silencio.-

-Intento probar que te amo Gaara…- Los ojos del nombrado se abrieron incrédulos.- Y no solo como amigo…- Le dijo mientras acortaba de nuevo la distancia entre ellos- …estoy enamorado de ti desde ese día que te vi por primera vez, yo te lo dije, que seriamos amantes…- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del pelirrojo…- Quiero que seas mi…

-Yo no…-Lo interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez conteniendo las lágrimas…

-Está bien, entiendo que te de pena, es decir, sé que en teoría yo seré tu primer pareja- Comenzó a tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa- Pero veras que te puedo hacer aún más feli…

- Yo no te amo.- El rubio se congelo un momento para después aflojar su agarre.- No de esa forma Naruto…

Y por primera vez en su vida Gaara quiso estar maldito, quiso ser una sombra, quiso ser invisible…

…Continuara…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_-/- /-

Espero sus reviews para seguir contandoles esta historia.

DamedeLotus


End file.
